tales_of_rwby_remnant_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow (シャドウ, Shadō), is a fictional character and one of the deuteragonists from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a hedgehog Faunus referred to as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体, Kyūkyoku Seimeitai), and the arch-rival of Sonic. "No. Justice must be had by any means necessary." :—Shadow. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Kōji Yusa (Japanese), Benoît DuPac (French), Daniele Raffaeli (Italian), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Victor Swaay (Dutch), Florian Silaghi (Roman), João Brás (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Antti Jaakola (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Carlos Seidl (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spanish - Latin America) Biography Appearance Shadow is a young man with black hair with red accents that has a different hair style arrangement than Sonic. They are slightly stiffer and slightly upward. Shadow has red eyes. He wears white gloves on his hands, with Inhibitor Rings. Shadow wears white and black-red jet-shoes. His Faunus heritages appears to be that of a hedgehog, for he has two ears- one on each side of his head, two black and red spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. Original (Volumes 1–3) Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, his new design sports a brown cloak with a hood, Black fingerless gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like his old Hover Shoes, except his has large red tongues and longer, more detailed red and black cuffs. He also has replaced his Inhibitor Rings with golden ring bands around his wrists and ankles. He is much slimmer, with more pronounced shoulders, giving him a lanky appearance. He also has a cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from underneath from parts of his hair. * Hair Color: Black and Read * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Red * Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 3' 3" (1.00 meters) * Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Team SROD ** Rouge ** E-123 Omega Family Neutral * Breezie (to a degree) Rivals * Sonic (arch-rival) * Silver * Jet (in speed) * Metal Sonic Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Jack Robotnik (arch-enemy) * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * White Fang ** Jackal Squad *** Infinite * Lyric Powers and Abilities Shadow is a very powerful individual. Said to match even Sonic in both speed and abilities, Shadow is regarded as the one person who can beat Sonic in a fair fight. As a testament to his power, he is able to effortlessly defeat each Hantsmen and huntress alike and fight Sonic to a near standstill (although not without gaining the upper hand multiple times). Although he relies on his shoes for running, Shadow can move at speeds that rivals Sonic's on his own as well, and has reflexes to match both his and Sonic's speed. In addition to speed, Shadow is exceptionally strong, capable of kicking Sonic into the ground with such force that he made an impact crater and hitting Sonic with enough strength to knock him through several palm trees without slowing down. Shadow also has impressive durability; even after taking a direct hit from Sonic's spin attack while his guard was down and getting knocked through a house, Shadow instantly got back up. Shadow is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of taking on multiple opponents at the same time. Shadow can as well perform the spin attack, where he curls tightly into a concussive ball. In this stance, Shadow can damage, destroy and mow down obstacles or foes when in motion and even equal Sonic's spin attack head-on. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance He is also able to project various energies for a variety of purposes; he can envelop himself in a red aura which empowers his attacks and makes him virtually invulnerable, throw energy bolts to attack his enemies and unleash an explosion of energy. He is also capable of teleportation. With his teleportation skill, Shadow can dodge attacks and launch surprise attacks with ease. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Shadow wears a pair of specialized shoes. These footwear produce small jet streams that lets him hover-skate at speeds equaling Sonic's speed. Alternatively, Shadow can use his shoes to produce fire to achieve midair hovering and flight. Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings on his wrists that limit the amount of power he uses during combat and other situations. By removing them, Shadow is able to use his full power, turning him into a nigh-unstoppable force. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Faunus